1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors for electrical devices, such as motors or sensors. More particularly, the invention relates to electrical connectors that include a flange having a single notch incorporated therein to adapt the connector to be mounted at a predetermined angle and to the methods of manufacturing such electrical connectors.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electrical devices of many types may be used in environments that require particular wiring routings to avoid physical interference with other components or environmental hazards such as unwanted electrical interference or contact with hot surfaces. For example, this is readily apparent in the varying under-hood wiring layouts required in different motor vehicles having different engines or under-hood systems configurations. Continuing with the example of use in a motor vehicle, some devices, such as the motor of a specific idle air control valve, might find use in a variety of different vehicles. However, the different wiring routings required in different types of vehicles may require different electrical connector mounting angles to allow proper installation, operation and removal of the device and the wiring plug which mates with the electrical connector on the device. For instance, the wiring plug for a vehicle of a first type may need to approach the connector for the device horizontally, while in a vehicle of a second type it may need to approach the connector vertically or at some angle therebetween. These two different vehicle applications may be able to use the same motor or other device, but may require different electrical connectors to provide the respective different mounting angles to accommodate the necessary wiring routings.
Rather than use entirely different electrical connectors for different vehicles, it is desirable to a have single main connector housing design having an extended flange around the housing design into which a mounting notch may be formed to mount the connector at a specific angle. Furthermore, rather than equip different vehicles with different component connectors configured to accept a wiring plug approaching from only one angle, it is desirable to have a single basic connector design that can be easily adapted through the manufacturing process to provide one of a plurality of different mounting angles. Indeed, there are prior art electrical connectors that are manufactured to be adjustable between multiple angular positions. However, such connectors that have adjustable mounting angles tend to be complex and expensive to produce. Also, due to the nature of manufacturing and assembly processes, it is undesirable to permit a connector to have more than one mounting position available. Therefore, to avoid the possibility of improper connector installation and wiring routing, it is preferred to limit a connector to a single mounting angle. Moreover, for sealing and component integrity purposes, it is undesirable to have the connector housing consist of multiple housing sections which hinge or rotate relative to each other to obtain different connector mounting angles.
In light of the shortcomings and undesirable features commonly found in prior art electrical connector constructions, there exists a need for electrical connectors of simple construction that has an extended flange onto which a mounting notch can be formed, and that can be adapted through the manufacturing process to provide one of a plurality of potential connector mounting angles. It further is desirable to have the connector include a light-weight, molded dielectric housing. It further is advantageous to have the connector be adapted to be held at a single mounting angle and be secured to a product assembly by means of a single fastener. The present invention overcomes disadvantages of prior connectors, while providing the above-mentioned desirable features.
The purpose and advantages of the invention will be set forth in and apparent from the description and drawings that follow, as well as will be learned by practice of the invention disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention is generally embodied in an electrical connector. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the connector comprises a housing, a plurality of conductive terminals supported within the housing, and a flange extending outward from the housing, the flange having a single mounting notch therein that is formed during the manufacturing process to adapt the connector for use in a particular angular mounting position. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the conductive terminals are over-molded into the connector housing, the flange and housing are monolithically molded of a dielectrical material, and the flange of the connector extends outward from less than the entire perimeter of the housing.
The manufacture of the connector in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention involves molding of the housing of the connector. The housing is molded to incorporate a flange, and a mounting notch is formed in the flange to adapt the connector for use in a particular angular mounting position. The mounting notch can be formed in the flange in a number of ways. In one embodiment, the mold of the housing incorporates a moveable key to form the mounting notch. The movable key is placed at a predetermined position corresponding to the desired location of the mounting notch before the housing is molded, and when the housing is molded, the key creates a mounting notch on the flange corresponding to the desired mounting angle of the connector. In another embodiment of the invention, the mold for the housing is configured to create a flange on the housing without a mounting notch in the flange. The mounting notch is then machined onto the flange at a predetermined location corresponding to the desired mounting angle of the connector. In still another embodiment of the present invention, multiple molds are used, each mold designed to manufacture a specific connector having a housing incorporating a flange, the flange having a mounting notch at a specific location corresponding to the desired mounting angle of the particular connector. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, conductive terminals are over-molded into the connector housing during the manufacturing process, the flange and housing are monolithically molded of a dielectrical material, and the flange of the connector extends outward from less than the entire perimeter of the housing.
One skilled in the art will appreciate that this invention could be utilized in many different electrical connector settings where a common device may require different particular mounting angles in different assembly situations.